Crimson Tears
by Sakruafan12
Summary: What happens after the final battle? Kagome is about to make the biggest decision in her life. This descion will cause her an only her to cry crimson tears. read to find out what her choices are and what she decides.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Tears

I don't own Inuyasha.

"I'll make you pay Naraku!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Oh is the poor little half demon upset I absorbed Kagome?" he asked with a smirk. "Shut UP!" yelled Inuyasha and ran towards Naraku. Inuyasha reached into his wound in his arm and had blood on his claws. "BLADES OF BLOOD!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Hmm I'll let Kagome go." Said Naraku. Then Naraku reached inside of himself and pulled out the girl known as Kagome. He placed her right in front of him when the attack came. "AHHH!" yelled Kagome. Kagome was now bleeding from a lot of cuts on her body. "KAGOME!" a new voice came in. It was Kouga. "Kouga…you came" Kagome barley said. "Yes" the wolf demon replied. "Heh this is quite the reunion, all we need now is Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said. Then all of a sudden a voice called out "Dragon Slash" (P.S sorry didn't know the name of the attack.) Then a blue beam came toward Naraku and Kagome. Naraku then said "Kagome, I'm done with you" then he kicked her so hard that she went and hit a tree. (This was a bout 3 miles away from where Naraku stood) "OWWW" Yelled Kagome. "KAGOME!!!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled and started running towards her.

"I'm Fine Inuyasha and Kouga. If you give me my bow and arrow I'll be able to shoot him where the Scared Jewel is." She said as Kouga helped her up. "But your badly injured" said Inuyasha. "I told you I'm fine" She said. So Inuyasha got her the bow and arrow. "Okay now we'll finish this once and for all" she said. Kagome drew back the arrow and was now aiming it slowly where the Scared Jewel is inside his body. "Heh that'll never work" said Naraku. Just then another blue light came from where Sesshomaru was standing. It hit Naraku and direct hit. Now he was back to himself he still had the power of the Scared Jewel but it wouldn't let him use it anymore. He struggled. "NOW" yelled Kagome. Naraku looked her way. He saw an arrow hit the Scared Jewel. "NOOOOO" yelled Naraku. Nararku's body then disappeared forever. The Scared Jewel came out and landed in Kagome's Hands. There was only one thing she had to do and she said "Scared Jewel of Four Souls go back to where you created and die there, your power is neither good nor bad so I Kagome seal you to the place you were created and never to return to the world of living." She sighed.

Then a glow came from the Scared Jewel. A person formed. It looked like Kikyo. "Kagome, young priestess, you have saved my life. I was sealed in side the jewel since the day I died. I was the one who created it. I shall destroy the jewel now. And also show me to your injured friends." The lady said. "Ok follow me." Kagome said. They walked forward where four bodies lay not moving but still breathing. "So these are Sango, Demon Slayer, Miroku, Pervert Monk, Shippo, Fox Demon, and Kilala , Demon Cat, am I correct." Asked the lady. "Yes they were badly injured during our final battle with Naraku." Said Kagome. "Ok I shall heal them, and also I shall heal you Miss Kagome." She said. "No don't heal me, heal my friends, and then destroy the Scared Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome said. "Are you sure? Judging by your injuries it will take you up to at least a month to fully recover" she said. "Yes I know…..But please heal my friends and not me the reason is that I don't want you to waste your powers on me, see I can stand and walk already , If I keep this up I'll be healed in no time" Kagome said.

The lady sighed and said "Kagome you have an interesting power. You care about others way before your own accord why is that?" "Because when I was little my Farther was getting so sick that he might even die. He told me on the night he died. "Kagome my sweet daughter, I love you, I know I didn't get to stay with you and your new brother Souta, but I want you to know something, if you care more about some one else's life you'll protect it and you'll become strong, stronger then any thing, the thing that is what it is…..it is love Kagome." He said. Then he died at the hospital at midnight. I learned to love and cherish everything that I had from then on; I didn't even care about my self even for a second." Kagome finished saying. "You are truly brave Miss Kagome, I wish I was more like you" said the Lady giving a warm smile to all of them. Kagome smiled back. Then suddenly Kagome's vision became blurry. "What…." Was the last thing Kagome said as she fell unconcious on the ground. "Poor Girl" said the Lady. "Inuyasha, Kouga, I want you two to protect her with your lives." She said.

"Yes we will, I mean I will" said Kouga and Inuyasha at the same time they glared at each other. "I claimed her as mine you stupid mutt" said Kouga. "No one owns her you mangy wolf" said Inuyasha. "You want to go MUTT" yelled Kouga. "BRING IT YOU MANGY WOLF" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome then was now standing up and then said "Oh Inuyasha…." "What is it…..oh no…..you wouldn't dare" Inuyasha said. "Oh Yeah try me. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit" Kagome said. "OWWW. That hurt Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Good I hoped it did. I was trying to rest and you guys woke me up, if you need me I'll be at Lady Kaiade's hut." She said and began to walk off. "Wait Kagome." Said Kouga. The lady was giggling at what had just happened. Kilala got up and grabbed Miroku and Sango and placed them on her back. Then picked up Shippo and nodded at the Lady she nodded back. Kilala took to the sky. And went to Kaiade's hut. Inuyasha and Kouga were chasing after Kagome. The Lady smiled and picked up the scared jewel. And did as was told she sealed it where it had been created. It then was destroyed never to be seen ever again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Curse

**\\\\\\\\\\the Curse**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

-Sigh- It's another boring day. Being FORCED to stay in Kaiade's hut and have to lay down while Kaiade takes care of me with her special herbs. Kouga and Inuyasha haven't left the village they each want to stay by my side. It's been at least a week since the final battle with Naraku. Also those two force me to lie down; wait I'm all alone Inuyasha and Kouga went to help Kaiade and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all went to some other villages to get some food and other stuff. (p.s. They got all their injures healed in 2 days that's why there walking around and stuff) Yes this is my chance. I quietly stood up and walked outside. I looked around to make sure nobody was around. I began to walk when I heard Kouga. So I hid behind the hut. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!!" yelled Kouga. "WHY SHOULD I YOU MANGY WOLF?" Inuyasha yelled back. "Both of ye keep it down ye don't want to wake Kagome do ye?" asked Kaiade. Their faces turned red. I giggled inside my head. I then ran up the stairs and got to the bone eaters well I stayed there for awhile wondering if they knew I was gone. Suddenly a dark demon came from the shadows came and said "Are you priestess Kagome?" "Yes I am. What do you want?" I asked. The demon came out more and he looked human but I could sense he had a weird power. He walked up to me and said. "I have came here to give you something, you must say you'll accept it or else. I'll tell you what it is. One day several weeks from now. There'll be a battle and one of the people you love most will die. The can only be brought back to life if their lover cries crimson tears. I will put a spell on you so that you will be able to cry for that lover. Also this curse that I put upon you will not let you tell the 2 people you love. It would make you faint and won't hurt you. Also if you try to tell one of your other friends and tell them to tell Kouga or Inuyasha you will again faint but it would be 4 years." "So basically I can't tell anyone?" I asked. "No you can tell your friends but you can't say "go tell Kouga or Inuyasha." So you can tell people but they can't tell Inuyasha or Kouga." He replied. "I'll now give you the curse". Suddenly he was holding a blue orb in his hands. He then walked over to me. I couldn't move I couldn't yell for help. He placed the blue orb inside my body. I was able to scream then and only then at the pain with inside my body. Then this weird blue light surrounded me. My body began floating in this light. Sango and Miroku and Shippo were all on Kilala's back and they landed. "Kagome! What did you

(P.S sorry for switching the P.O.V sorry)

Do to her you demon." Asked Sango. "Well you'll have to wait and see. Shippo got off and rand to Kaiade's hut. Kouga and Inuyasha were yelling at each other for losing Kagome and her scent. "Shut up. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble by the well. This demon did something to her and now she's floating in a weird blue light." Shippo said crying. "Come on you stupid mutt, we'll rescue her together. So they left.

Back with Kagome

I then began screaming at the pain, it hurt so much. "AHHHHH" I kept screaming. Inuyasha and Kouga appeared and yelled "KAGOME!!!" I tried to move to see them but the light was to powerful. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I fell unconcious. "Lady Kagome hang on" said Miroku. He then got an idea. "Kilala take me to Lady Kagome if you don't mind." Miroku said. With a meow for a reply then he and Kilala were up in the air and headed towards Kagome. He got near the blue light and said "Please Lady Kagome wake up" Suddenly she woke up. "Miroku….." she barley said. "Take my hand Lady Kagome." He said. She reached for his hand and got it. Miroku pulled her out. She was now sitting behind him and began to fall unconcious. The demon down below said "Nice work the curse is complete and now good by Inuyasha and friends" He then disappeared. Kagome was unconcious for about 2 days. "What where am I?" asked Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Should I tell?

Chapter 3: Who should I tell?

(I don't own Inuyasha)

"Lady Kagome, you are at Lady Kaiade's Hut" Miroku replied. "Oh I see" I replied. "What happened to you? 2 days ago Kagome?" asked Kouga. "Umm well I was at the bone eaters well and wondering if you guys knew I was gone. So I just stayed there, and then suddenly that demon came and put a certain curse on me" I said. "What kind of curse?" asked Inuyasha.

"Umm the one, you, know that one the one that person put on me like that" I said. "Kagome are ye alright? It doesn't seem like ye are telling us the truth are ye not?" asked Kaiade. "Umm well I guess I can say that the curse won't allow me to tell you guys the truth, otherwise I would" I said.

"Oh I get it so Kagome can't talk about it right?" asked Shippo. Then suddenly two figures stood behind him, looking down at him, with glaring eyes. Shippo looked up and behind him then suddenly two fists hit his head. "Oww Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha hit me" Shippo said crying. "That's what you get for being stupid Shippo" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome it looks like ye are under that of which a curse will make ye faint when you try to tell the truth correct?" asked Kaiade. I nodded. "I see ye must be very careful of who ye wants to tell" said Kaiade. "I know but…I'm sorry I can't tell any of you guys, otherwise I would. I want to be alone to think about who I can tell" I said and got up and went towards the door.

"No you can think right here we don't want you to get hurt" said Kouga. "That's thoughtful Kouga but really if I don't get time to think on my own then I'll just go back to my own time if you don't let me go off and think on my own" I said firmly. "She's right Kouga, let here be" said Sango. "Fine, but be careful Kagome" said Kouga. "Don't worry I'll be fine" I said then left. I walked back to the bone eaters well and sat down Thinking.

_Who should I tell? I can't tell Kouga or Inuyasha, can't tell Miroku, or Sango, defiantly not Shippo. Kilala can't speak so maybe I should tell her. But I would want someone to respond to what I told them so no.-_sigh-_I can't think of anyone. I sense a demonic aura close by, but I'm familiar with it. It's Jaken with Rin and Sesshomaru. Wait! I can tell Sesshomaru he hates Inuyasha and Kouga so he wouldn't even think about telling them unless he wants me to faint for 4 years. Yes I have to tell him. _

"Master Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru taking us?" asked Rin. "He's taking us to see someone, He needs to talk to while we play with two other demons that are good." Said Jaken. "REALLY?" asked Rin. "Yes of course now be quiet" said Jaken. Just then Sesshomaru ordered Rin and Jaken to stop. "Stop someone is coming" said Sesshomaru.

Just then I came out it was me Kagome. "Inuyasha's wench what in seven hells are you doing here?" asked Jaken. "Jaken be quiet" said Sesshomaru. I walked up and stood still and said "Sesshomaru, I know you probably don't want to listen to me, but I need to speak with you about something in private"

"Jaken take Rin to the village and stay there and make sure nobody comes through here" Sesshomaru said. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Come now Rin we must be off" said Jaken.

So they left. Now it was just me and Sesshomaru. "Ok I'll tell you what happened……" I said. I spoke for about 20 minutes, but kept repeating myself after 10 minuets.

"So yeah please don't tell Inuyasha or Kouga or any of my friends or your friends" I bowed. I then stood straight up to face him. "Why would I even think about telling my stupid little brother anything" Sesshomaru said. "Umm that's why I told you because I knew you hate talking to him so I thought that…." I trailed off

"It's ok and besides I must speak to you anyway" he said. "About what?" I asked. "I want Rin to be a priestess just like you, so she won't need to have me rescue her all the time, I mean I don't mind it. It's just that I want her to defend herself.

And for this I make a deal. I promise not to tell anyone about your secret if you promise to teach Rin how to become a priestess." Said Sesshomaru. "I think that's fair. Ok I'll train her, but I mean are you just going to leave her here with me and then you go off doing whatever or do you want to stay and see how well she does?" I asked.

"I'll stay, just incase something happens. Also I want to start as soon as your wounds have all healed" He said. "Ok my wounds should be healed by tomorrow. And also if Inuyasha and/or Kouga come then tell them to get lost or I'll kill them later" I said proudly.

"Alright, so we have a deal then?" He said and held out his hand. "Yes we have a deal" I said and shook his hand. I walked out of the forest back to Kaiade's Hut to find Jaken all beaten up and Rin hiding behind Ah-Un. I walked up to Rin and asked her "What's going on? What happened?"

"Umm well me and Master Jaken came down the steps and we came to this hut and we went inside and Kouga and Inuyasha beat the snot out of him saying Lord Sesshomaru is doing something with you and then I told them they were just talking and then Kouga and Inuyasha tried to kill Master Jaken because he said that Lord Sesshomaru is probably going to ummm what was that you said again master Jaken?" she finished saying "Bare a child" said Jaken. My face turned really red.

I walked up to Jaken picked him up by the throat and whispered in his ear "You know Jaken I'm going to teach Rin how to shoot arrows. I'm an excellent shooter. I'm giving you until the count of 10 to get yourself so far away I can't shoot you and If it hits you I'll come for you and I'll hurt you myself. Now go" I said and put him down. He started to run.

"1, 2, 3, 4…. (I picked up my bow and arrows and drew back. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and now 10" I then released the arrow. It began glowing pink and Jaken looked behind him and it hit him, he was about 5 miles away too. Everyone heard his scream. "AHHHHHH" He yelled.

I cracked my knuckles. He came back scared and asked if he could leave. "Go right ahead nobodies stopping you." I said. He gulped. And ran behind Sesshomaru. "Ha ha ha ha ha….Master Jaken's a scardy cat" said Rin.


End file.
